


He’s Tony’s God father

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, God father Steve, Innocent Tony, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pseudo-Incest, Quill wants Tony, Steve doesn’t share, To date or not to date?, but he has a big problem, risk a few broken bones and a dick?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Everyone wants to date Tony Stark, Quill wants to as well...only problem standing in the way?Captain freaking America...Tony’s God father
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	He’s Tony’s God father

Peter Quill had been crushing on Tony since the day he’d sat next to him on science class. Being able to see the brunette up close and finally appreciate how wonderfully thick and long his eyelashes were, or how soft and smooth his skin probably felt and how gosh darn cute he looked whenever he laughed and crinkled his nose. Quill thought his heart would over beat and burst out of his chest. And when the boy talked, there was nothing but pure genius and overly cute and innocent flirtation coming out of his mouth. Tony was like the real deal, the complete package! And anyone who’s ever met the guy can say that they’ve wanted to date him as much as Quill does. 

The only problem? Tony’s God damn God father Mister God fucking overly protective Captain America. What’s so wrong about Tony having him as a God father? Well nothing much really..the Guy was a pretty cool and down to earth dude. Saved the world numerous times since the 1940’s and is fun to have with public selfies, Basically he was a really good guy that you’d probably love to hang around with. Except if you wanted to date Tony Stark, his God son...because when it came to his one and only God child the man was like a Strict and brutal commander. Ready to snarl and bite your face off if you even just try and touch the brunette in any way. The full grown beard around the guy’s face made him more dangerous to look at, It was like he was radiating to the whole world to back off the teen.

But then who could really blame him i mean the Guy is an American hero and not to mention war veteran. His probably got all that from training and experience, making him extra protective around the small teen that had just lost his parents years ago. Tony was practically Steve’s only family and Quill could understand if he wanted to keep the only family he had safe.

Well luckily Quill was never one to put up a fight, rather than introduce himself properly to the big bulky super soldier as he’d ask the brunette out on a romantic dinner date, he would rather wait and corner the small teen and ask him to grab a few drinks with him and maybe ask him not to tell the scary old man where they’ve been. Luckily And unbelievably enough Tony says yes and excitedly hops aboard Quills old pick up truck. 

After a few drinks and some cheese burgers the two chatted for a bit as they head out of the small diner. Tony’s face Adorably flushed and smiling from all the food and root beer they had, feeling sheepish Quill smoothly placed an arm around the brunette. Making Tony giggle nervously beside him before backing away and saying “I should really get going..it’s getting kinda late..” 

Quill frowned at that knowing what the other meant but liked how everything was going, “come on..just for a few more minutes..” be begged with a pout. Tony inhaled deep before telling him he really couldn’t stay long or else. “I just really don’t want anything bad to happen if we get caugh-“ 

“Get caught?..it isn’t like i kidnapped you or anything..sides i really wanted to get to know you more” Quill said as he leaned down closer to the other. 

“And i think I’m getting to know you as well..” came a rough and deep voice.

Quill could feel a sweat drop from his forehead as he froze and turned to see Steve Rogers standing behind them with his full black Captain America suit on. Face serious and deadly, eye’s glaring daggers at where Quills arm was placed around the other. 

“Holy shit! How’d you know we were here?” Quill asked dumbfounded. Wondering if the guy had been following them from school. “ tracking Chip..Tony never leaves home without it...” Steve merely answered gesturing to his wrist and at Tony’s watch. Okay that isn’t weird at all.

“Steve~i can explain...” Tony whined as he crossed his arms across his chest like a lil boy. Steve just gave him a stare before glaring at Quill, reminding the teen to drop his arms off The others shoulder. “Get to the motorcycle Tony” Steve commanded with his Captain America voice as he tilted his head to where his bike was parked. Tony gave Quill an apologetic look before obeying the older Blond’s order. Once Tony was far enough Steve carefully came near the shaking teen whispering something that made the boy go cold before walking away and telling him to have a good day. 

Well...that was one way to meet an American Hero Quill thought as he placed his shaking hands over his crotch and walked steadily back to his pick up truck. 

———————————————————

Once at the Stark mansion.. Steve had stripped the teen’s jeans off and had proceeded to making the him kneel on his lap, giving the small brunettes round ass a few sharp slaps. “Ughnnn..” Tony bit his lips as Steve continued to Slap his ass until it turned red. “You know I don’t want to do this Tony..i hate punishing you..” Steve said gently as he slapped Tony’s ass again making the Teen tremble “but i was only having fun! “ Tony explained as he felt his ass begin to sting “then you should of told me first...and what kind of fun did you think you’d get from that guy?” Steve said with a bit of venom this time as he slapped Tony’s ass harsher. “I only wanted to make a new friend! Ah! If i had told you wouldn’t hav-Ah! have said yes! Ughnn..” Tony said angrily. The blond frowned hard at him taking a long thick wooden stick, Tony’s eyes widen at the item Steve had on his hand. “No! No! Please I’m sorry..I’m sorry..” Tony whimpered as he begged the other desperately. “You know i only do all this for you...now I don’t want you sneaking off with other boys like that again alright?” Steve said sternly looking at the quivering teen who nodded right away. With a sigh Steve breathed in deep and closed his eyes before..

‘SMACK’

‘SMACK’

‘SMACK’

Ughhhnnn...AH! Ah!!! No no Stev-ahhh..please..sniff* S-stop...” Tony cried With tears starting to trailed down his cheeks as he squirmed against the blonds strong grip. Steve Kept hitting his ass a few more times with the stick until he thought Tony had learned his lesson

Once the blond was done with the trembling sobbing teen, Steve quickly wrapped the brunette into his massive arms. Cradling him as he kissed Tony’s forehead. “You know you should never disobey me Tony..no one can ever have you..” Steve whispered as he took the teen’s chin and kissed him heatedly. Making the teen moan and kiss back, after a few moments of heated sucking, kissing and biting the two broke off for air, a trail of saliva dripping off both their chins. Quickly Steve unbuckled his belt and took out his enormous dick “your punishment isn’t over yet..” he smirked.

——————————————————

Quill saw Tony the next day at campus limping as he slowly walked through the school grounds. Wanting to go near and say sorry about what had happened yesterday when he stopped dead on his tracts as he saw Captain America near their School’s entrance staring at him. The poor teen gulped as he quickly turned around and walked to the opposite side. Not wanting the man to actually do what he had whispered to him yesterday. With a heavy breath Quill marched to his next classroom away from Tony. Well..looks like that was the end of his crush..maybe he’d find a new one..someone who didn’t have a crazy chip tracking dick chopping God father stalking him.

Oh that Natasha girl looked pretty cute..

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy obsessed God father Steve anyone?? No??? Too gross?? I’m sorry you had to read that


End file.
